The Thing: Terror Unthaws
by DXP
Summary: After Outpost 31 hasn't respond in two day, Outpost 1043 sends out a few to Outpost 31 to see what the problem is. But what they find is something. Violence, some swearing, gore, character deaths. I do not own anything that is not mine.


_I have been wanting to do this story for a very long time. Since I started writing a year ago but I knew I needed to learn how to write better and fix my mistakes in stories. So after nearly three fourths of a year not writing stories except for one fanfic I bring to you…_

_The Thing: Terror Unthaws _

_Also I do not own anything that's my own._

Prologue

Duh, duh… Duh, duh…Duh, Duh  
The iconic yet simple theme to John Carpenters The Thing plays.

We see a landscape of the Antarctic. It is dark as winds pick up blowing snow mounds down. We see snow being picked up by the wind and blow across the landscape. We then see a research base named Outpost 31 light up till suddenly the lights go out. The frozen tundra becomes pitch black and only small blue lights which we assume are on poles at the base light up.

***  
We switch to another base which is based along a mountain side. We then see a sign that says

International

Outpost 1043

Est. 1978

We see pan shot of the center of the base. About four buildings stands that have lights inside glowing brightly. The rest of the base is partially underground as we only see the roofs. The wind blows against the windows of the base as we are now inside. We pan across one room which we assume is a radio room as we see a man looking at all the knobs and such. We see he is trying to get a better reception and then calls a base.

"Outpost 41 this is Outpost 1043 over." The man says. He then pulls out a page from his desk which is shown to be radio names for all the bases.  
Right then someone from Outpost 41 response. His voice is a bit crackled as the radio doesn't have great reception.

"Outpost 41 here." The person from Outpost 41 responds.

"Hey we down here haven't got a connection with Outpost 31 in two days. What the heck are they up to up there?" The Outpost 1043 man says. We then see him taking a sip of hot tea.

"We haven't got anything either. Could always be their transmitter is knocked out from this storm." The guy from Outpost 41 answers.

"Alright, just making sure." The Outpost 1043 says and ends the conversation.

We return to Outpost 31 as we get a close up of the entry way. We see then see parts of the base are on fire and are dancing in the wind.

We then see the base far away as suddenly a giant fire ball sprouts up into the sky above the base. A shriek is heard as a second larger explosion occurs and shrapnel from the base is send flying into the air. A Third explosion occurs as we see a snow mound that was over a building gets vaporized. The huge fire clouds lower to a massive fire. Shrapnel falls back to the ground as we are back at the base where we see different shots of collapsed building frames. We see then see a burned man buried in the snow. We then see snow has blown off of burned bags which look like blood had been store in them. After that we come to a disfigured disgusting body which had been torched. Suddenly shrapnel falls onto this being and we go to a blown out building where we can here soft talking. We never do however see the faces of these men but we see the back of their heads as one hands the other a glass bottle.

We see one last shot of the whole base as it burns to the ground.

_And that concludes the intro. You can see this is going to be a sequel to the Thing. Oh and to let you know this is a X-over so I am going to have some cartoon/Animated characters in here and such just to let you know ahead of time. But they are more characters and I have some OCs of mine that I will put in here. So don't think these Cartoon/Animated characters are going g to make it like there show. Just characters in this fanfic. Ok please tell me your thoughts on what you think so far of this and I will have more as soon as I can. Also the other chapters will be way longer. This was just a prologue._


End file.
